


Paintball

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Army suit! Connor, But it’s paint, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Connor is hot, Crack Treated Seriously, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gun Violence, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Kissing, North & Reader Friendship, Paintball, Reader and Connor like eachother, Sexual Humor, Tension, Very hot indeed, brief - Freeform, but they don’t know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor, You, and all your friends went paint-balling. And you were on opposite teams of the former Deviant Hunter who was being a tease. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/You, Rk800 Connor/You
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Paintball

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! I am once again back with another fic. And surprise! It’s not angst! This was inspired by a video i was watching where these friends all went and played an air-soft game on a remake of the Nuketown map off of COD2 and i just knew i had to do something exactly like that with our favorite characters from DBH. I also may or may not have been needing an excuse to write Connor in a camo army suit....

So, some would say it was fun to go paintballing with friends. But to go with your friends outside of work and coworkers? Did that have the same effect?

Connor would soon find out. As Gavin, Tina, Chris, Ben, Hank, North, Markus, Josh, Simon, Nines, Sixty, Connor, and you would all be going to an area strictly made for paintball. It was an area that looked sort of like a game of sorts. As it had two houses directly in front of each other and the two teams would be split up on each side of the layout.

You were nervous. But Connor, Connor was thrilled. Elevated, enlivened, electrified even. He was made to hunt people, and when he heard that you were all going to this event the look in his eyes nearly terrified you. He’d talked all week about how he couldn’t wait for this weekend. He assured you multiple times he was just very happy to be included in this but you were sure that he just wanted to willingly shoot Gavin.

Once the weekend came, you were all rolling up to the place. It was a large area and honestly now you started to get excited and a bit of a thrill. The instructors there got you all suited up in gear that looked strangely like the gear you’d use when going in for raids. They then explained how the game would work.

“Okay, so there will be two teams of six. One team will be red, the other will be yellow. If you are to be hit you are to “respawn” and wait for a minute before going back into the game. If there are any headshots you will be excluded from around all games until the next round. There will be two rounds with two games in each round.” The instructor informed you guys before turning around and motioning to the whole “map”. “Any of this area is allowed to be climbed on, jumped on, or anything to help you avoid being shot. Anywhere out of that fence is out of bounds.” They said then split you up into teams. So far, on your team, The Red team, there was Sixty, North, Markus, Gavin, and Nines. And of course on Connors, The Yellow team there was Josh, Simon, Ben, Chris, and Hank.

Before starting round one, you were all standing around getting water and doing anything in the building itself. Connor was fixing one of his gloves. You had to admit, he looked very good in that outfit. The camo colored jacket and cargo pants all down to the fake military boots really fit him. There was a bandana-mask that hung loosely around his neck with sunglasses on his brown locks that were very out of place today.

“You enjoying yourself there?” Connor addressed you before you looked into his eyes startled to see him looking straight at you. You felt heat stumble onto your face all to your ears and neck. “U-uhm...” You stuttered as he let a cocky smirk get plastered on his face. “It’s alright to stare you know, I’m actually fond of this outfit too.” He said looking down at himself and flexing the collar of the jacket jokingly. You laughed and slapped his arm playfully as you leaned into his side. “You nervous?” You asked as he huffed a laugh. “Nervous? Far from it, I can’t wait to shoot Gavin.”

You knew he’d say that.

It was already time to head to your areas. You and all your teammates were at your side of the “map”. There was a minute until you could all get started. You felt North bump your side. “Connors looking pretty good, huh?” She muffled through the mask with the crinkle in her eyes you saw through the sunglasses. “Uh-“ She cut you off with a slap to the arm. “I saw the way you were looking at him. Don’t worry about it, I can try and get him to talk to you.” She said as the loud buzzer went off and you were already moving out.

Moving towards the inside of the house you put your back flat up against the wall next to the open door and peaked out. You could see Sixty crouching down hiding beneath a prop garbage bin. You craned your neck a bit and saw Hank in one of the windows from the house. Taking your paintball gun you looked into the long scope and hit him square in the chest. You watched him yell something along the lines of “Awh fuck!” And walk away from the window.

You saw a virtual score in your glasses.

_**Kill count: 1** _

_**Death count: 0** _

That was pretty fucking neat, you had to admit. You’d have to ask where you’d get these as you’d love to have them when on the job.

Making your way over to a pile of crates, you were now closer before you spotted Josh slowly moving out of the opposite teams' house. You fired your gun hitting him in the arm. He lowered his gun in defeat and walked back to where he came from. You smiled in victory, moving now behind a lone truck that was stray in the middle of the area. You moved to the rear of the truck before you felt yourself be hit in the thigh. Looking up you saw Connor look at you for a moment, then winking before moving back into hiding. You smiled briefly then moved back to the starting.

That sly little fuck.

After your five seconds were up, round one was over, and Connors team had won this round. That was totally unexpected. Before the next game started, Markus had suggested a plan. Spread out completely, and distract some of the enemies using one of the colored smoke bombs. One of the rules was that whoever was closest to the bomb, they were to stay places for three seconds. Once they were being distracted, shoot whoever was closest making them go back to the start. Then move into their territory taking more of the members out, defeating the team.

That could work. That could definitely work.

The round started and you all got to work. You moved up onto the balcony of the house and found a way to climb yourself onto the roof. Now looking atop the land, you used the small walkie-talkie wristwatch you had connected to all your teammates. “I’m up on the roof, send out the bomb any minute now. I’ll take out anyone who tries to interfere with Sixty throwing the bomb.” You spoke into the watch before looking into the scope of your gun. You saw Ben training his attention to North who was focusing her gun on Simon's back. Before Ben could do anything to North, you shot Ben in his shoulder making him give an aggravated stare at North, then confusion taking over him as to where the hit came from.

“Bens been taken care of, North be wary of your surroundings.” You said as she talked back. “Thanks, and don’t worry, I got this.” She said before you saw her take Simon out. She then moved into the house of the opposite team. You then saw a colorful bomb flare up into the air. You looked and saw Hank, Josh, and Ben crowded around the smoke. “Now!” You heard Nines speak on your wrist before you trained your gun onto Hank as the others shot the other two.

_**Round two; end** _

_**Kill count: 2** _

_**Death count: 0** _

_**Round three, Game two; beginning soon** _

_**The winning team of round two: Red Team** _

The third round went by surprisingly fast, but the yellow team had won once again. And Gavin and Sixty were eliminated from round three as they had given headshots. So now it was just you, Markus, North, and Nines. That would be fine, this could work still. It would be hard without the other two considering how good they were but you would have to do with what you had.

You were now in the last round, five minutes in. You’d gotten three kills already. There were ten minutes left and strangely, you haven’t seen Connor in awhile. You were currently hiding behind the dumpster prop and heard Markus through your watch. He made a wireless connection to speak, “I haven’t seen Connor anywhere. Everyone keep an eye out, I’m moving into their territory.” He said as he looked you straight into the eyes and nodded, and you watched him swiftly walk into the house.

You heard a gun go off, and you saw Nines jog past you and looked you into the eyes and shook his head downwards and kept running. Uh oh, what did that mean?

You then saw Tina dashing into their territory to catch up with Markus but was hit in her chest making her drop dramatically and she got up before running back to your start.

Another gun went off and a “fuck!” was heard and you saw North running to your territory again. She looked pissed. “Yellow is all waiting in their starting positions. Connor is still nowhere to be seen. Find him before the timer is out!” You heard Markus say as you got the courage to move from your spot and find Connor. You were walking backward before you collided with someone and fell straight on top of them.

You were met with honey-colored eyes staring into your soul. You then realize you were now being pinned down by Connor. His hips nearly right on yours. “Woah now, at least let me take you to dinner first.” He cockily said as you sat there shocked. Had he seriously just made a sex joke when he or you could’ve shot each other? “Well, aren’t you going to shoot me?” You asked looking directly into his gaze. He leaned down and spoke muffled quietly into your ear. “I can give you about.... fifteen seconds to get your ass up and run.” He said lowly before taking his hand and pulling yours and his mask down and stealing a kiss from you.

That was definitely not expected.

You welcomed the kiss, nonetheless. He tasted sweet. His lips were soft moving against yours, and eventually, your tongues were in each other's mouths moving slowly. A loud gunshot pulled you out of the kiss as you realized you’d been shot. By Connor. Then another shot rang out in the distance and before you realized it, Markus was also now shot as he came out of the house shaking his head with a large Yellow splatter on his abdomen.

Then it hit you, you’d been tricked.

“Game over,” Connor said moving back with a wink and leaned back on his heels. “You cheated!” You said in disbelief, still shocked by the fact you’d been kissed.“There weren’t any rules stating I couldn’t use a kiss as a distraction. Plus, that was long overdue.” He said as his team now came up to him pulling him up and all cheering as they had won the last round.

You looked down at the gravel you sat on and we’re still in complete shock. You’d been kissed. By Connor. Sure, the tension the two of you held was astounding. But you didn’t know he’d finally get ahead on his shoulders and pull a stunt like that. You saw someone bend down in front of you with a glove covered hand being outstretched towards you. You looked up and saw Connor with a small sympathetic smile on his face. Taking his hand, he helped you up. “I’m sorry I cheated. But I had to do it.” He said pulling you into a hug. You returned the hug and scoffed playfully. “What? Had to win for your team?” You said while a smile pulled at your lips. He pulled back with his hands still at your shoulders. He shook his head, “No, kissing you.” He said as you stared at him losing the smile.

“W-wait wait, you _wanted_ to do that?” You asked searching his beautiful eyes. “I’d be a fool if I didn’t.” He said as you smiled sheepishly and he kisses your cheek. “ _Ugh_! Get a room!” You heard Sixty yell while walking past the two of you to leave the area.

This day was definitely something you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, i hope you enjoyed! As it is almost one in the morning and i’ve been writing this since ten PM. Tell me what you thought, i’d love to know! Do you want more stuff like this? Let me know! 
> 
> Also, if any of you reading this have read my book “Can i ask you a question” i’m here to clarify i will NOT be making a second part of it. My brain just cannot seem to make any idea work for that at the moment and so i’m just going to let it be a stand alone book. 
> 
> But if you haven’t read the book, don’t worry about that little statement. And if you haven’t read the book, what are you doing, go check it out!!


End file.
